


Savoring the Locals

by BlackAce70



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Rise had to deal with being surrounded by her Senpai's stunning bodies every day, since joining the Investigation Team. Finally reaching her wit's end, she decides to stake her claim. Helping herself to the lovely IT girls, one by one.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Kujikawa Rise/Satonaka Chie/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Savoring the Locals

**Author's Note:**

> After another pitiful night of masturbating; Rise goes on a Morning Jog in an attempt to clear her mind. Along the way, she runs into Chie; where the seemingly innocent exercise, ends up taking a steamy turn.

If one asked whether or not Rise regretted taking her break away from the spotlight, her response would be a straightforward ‘No’. Returning back to Inaba to live with her grandmother had been one of the best decisions she had ever made in her life. 

Sure it had it’s ups and downs, mainly with the paparazzi following after her like vultures. Along with the occasional stalkers every once and a while (though thankfully that had become a non-issue after the first guy had gotten caught and exposed). All of that was outweighed by the genuine friends she had managed to make during her time spent here. From her Senpai; Narukami Yu, to the reliable and kind Yosuke Hanamura, the intimidating but gentle Kanji Tatsumi, and even the silly Teddie. And last but certainly not least, all her gal friends she had made within, Chie, Yukiko, and Naoto. 

There was no way she could ever forget about her cute senpais. They wouldn’t leave her mind even if she wanted to. 

She remembered the very first time she laid eyes on both Chie and Yukiko. How the two girls were so different in appearance, yet somehow managed to compliment each other in more ways than one. With Chie and energetic tomboyish nature, and Yukiko’s modern-day Yamato Nadeshiko. It was enough to make anyone blush at the sight of either of those two. And to Rise; they were two halves of the same coin; as one would expect from two childhood friends who grew up closely with one another. Not long after her induction into the group, did the group eventually meet Naoto. 

Rise wouldn’t lie, at first, she didn’t really care for Shirogane, with the way she carried herself; not to mention that annoying condescending and arrogant aura about her. It reminded her of the stuck up bitches and executives she had the displeasure of meeting over the course of her career. Who always felt that they were better than everyone, and were God’s gift to mankind. With those pretentious traits exuding from the investigator, it wasn’t hard to see why she didn’t have any friends at first. But after getting to know her and her past, she quickly realized that Naoto-chan wasn’t so different from her or her senpais, after all. And that even under all that stoicism she had created for herself while as the ‘Detective Prince’; there was a cute and innocent girl at the end of the day. 

Ugh, it was so precious, Rise found a hard time keeping her hands off her, off of any of them really. 

Especially when it came to her little secret. 

“Haah~ a-aaahh… ngh…”

It was nearing around Midnight in the small rural town of Inaba. Majority of the resident was deep asleep, all except for one certain pop star. Sprawled naked on her bed, spread legs, with her bedsheets tossed and thrown aside in her wake, laid Rise Kujikawa. The young teen’s face was flushed a deep red, her mouth parted, letting out breathless pants as she tended with the source of her frustration, something she had since the day she was born; her massively thick cock and balls. 

The joy and bane of her existence, for as long as Rise could remember, she has had a rather polarizing relationship when it came to her not so little friend. Though she had been proud of accepting her role and status as a futanari, there have been times where she had nearly gained boners in the most troubling of times. None of it during the times she would be on photoshoots or performing on stage, thank God. But the number of cute girls she had been over the course of her career had nearly led to some awkward first meetings. Her sexuality as a hopeless lesbian did her no favors either, especially with how easily she got horny at times. 

And it hadn’t changed much since her arrival in Inaba, mainly due to her meeting and befriending Chie and the others in the Investigation Team; the fuel behind her latest masturbation session. 

Rise had lost count how many she had jerked off to the thought of her cute senpais. Imagining just how they would look underneath her, their slender curvaceous body caked with sweat, and their faces so racked with pleasure, it borderline being slutty overall. The thought alone was enough to make her cum plenty of times by herself, and tonight was no different. 

“Ngh- Gh!” Speeding up her stroking, she bucked her hips upwards, her cock erupting with her pearly white jizz. Shooting out, covering herself and her bedsheets with her warm cum all over; her climax lasting for a few more moments before finally subsiding. Rise gulping and letting out a sigh as her body began to relax and come down from the climax. Raising a sticky coated hand, a reproachful pout made its way one onto Rise’s lips; followed by a slight disgruntled sigh leaving her. 

“I can’t keep doing this.” She muttered, wiping her jizz off with a tissue before throwing it away into the garbage bin. Flopping back down onto the bed, she stared up at the ceiling, letting out another huge sigh, one of resignation this time, “There’s gotta be a way in dealing with my frustration.” 

Glancing at the time, and seeing it 12:07, Rise decided to that it was about time for her to turn in. Even though she didn’t have work at her grandmother’s shop today, it still wasn’t a reason to stay up so later. Too tired to throw on her pajamas, she switched off the lights and threw her covers over her naked body. Letting herself drift off to sleep, preferring to leave her little conundrum to be dealt with another day. 

-X-

The following morning, Rise was out on the streets of Inaba on her morning jogs. A hobby she had taken up ever since arriving here to get away from show business for a while. It was still a little dark out, the sun beginning to rise with the familiar dusk fog still out. It wasn’t like the fog that appeared after it rained, nor the fog like in the TV world. So it was a setting that Rise could appreciate, and with it being still early in the morning, Rise didn’t have to worry about anyone bothering her. Wanting to take a small break, Rise slowed down at a bench, sitting down and wiping her brow. 

“Rise-chan?” 

Rise perked up at the feminine voice, looking to see Chie jogging towards her, decked out in a light green short sleeve shirt, and her trademark black tight shorts, “Senpai!” She smiled, waving to her, “You’re out on a morning run?” 

The kung-fu fighter nodded with a warming smile, “Mhm! I always go on one every morning, what about you, I never took you for the type to be a morning jogger as well.” 

“Hey, a girl’s gotta keep in shape after all,” Rise giggled with a wink, “If looking this cute was natural, I wouldn’t have to worry about exercising all that much.” 

Chie shared a laugh with her, “Ain’t that right?” Stretching her arms above her head, she glanced at her wristwatch really quickly before looking back at Rise, “Hey, I’m almost done with my run, whaddya say? Wanna jog with me the rest of the way?” 

Rise let out an unconscious small gulp, giving the older girl a quick once over before taking a deep breath. It’s okay Kujikawa, it’s JUST a simple run, “Sure, I don’t mind, hope you go easy on me.” She said in a playful tone. 

Chie chuckled and nodded, and the two set off. While Chie was maintaining her usual pacing, Rise found herself trailing behind the tomboyish Satonaka. Not out of exhaustion, but rather because of her gaze locked on the shapely ass bouncing before her. 

Even though Chie may not have had a chest like her or the others, she certainly made up for it with that wonderfully fat ass of hers. Plump, perky, and outlining beautifully against those skintight spats; Rise couldn’t help but stare at the hypnotic jiggle they made with each step Satonaka took. Something she could stare at all day without regrets. Her friend downstairs agreeing as well, growing and straining itself against her shorts, making the idol groan out loudly. Unintentionally grabbing Chie’s attention in the process, the girl looking back over her shoulder. 

“Everything okay, Rise?” 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” She forced down a gulp, quickly waving her hands, “I’m fine, just… get a bit winded I guess, seems the exhaustion from this morning’s run is starting to catch up to me.” 

Chie smiled, completely unaware of the ‘growing’ problem that was occurring with the faintly squirming Kujikawa, “Well, we’re almost done, just a little bit more Rise, come on!” 

Rise shook her head and immediately continue one after Chie, trying to keep down her thoughts and arousal for the rest of the way. A task proving to be more difficult than ever imagined with each passing second. 

_ ‘Just a little more Kujikawa, keep it together.’ _

-X-

“Hoo! Man what a rush that was!” Chie groaned happily as she plopped against the bench seat. Her body completely exhausted but satisfied with the results of this morning’s training. “This was a great idea running with you Rise, we should do this more often.” 

“Y-Yeah…” 

The two were seated on the outskirts of the town, having finished their run and deciding to break for water before they would take their walk home. Rise clutched her water bottle tightly with both hands, shooting a side glance to the unsuspecting brunette. Watching her down gulp after slow audible gulp of her hard-earned water; beads of sweat rolling down her face and well-toned body. Rise bit her lip, gulping quickly as Chie let out a sigh of bliss as she finished her drink, leaning back with a stretch, which caused her small yet still desirable chest to push out and strain slightly against her top. Squeezing the plastic bottle to the point of crushing it, Rise swallowed heavily. 

“Hm? Rise? What the matter- MMPH?!” Chie’s eyes widened in shock as the young Kujikawa smashed her lips against her in a sudden kiss. Forcing the fighter onto her back against the bench, the petite idol above her, her bottle long discarded in favor of feeling up the athletic woman. 

Chie desperately broke away from the kiss, “Mm! Mm- Rise, what’re you-” A loud moan cut Chie off as Rise’s hand snaked underneath her top. Palming and kneading her chest, pinching her slowly erecting pink capped nippled in between her thumb and finger. 

“Mm~ I’m sorry Senpai,” Rise hummed, breaking the kiss to stare into Chie’s wide brown eyes, “I really tried my best to keep it together, but after seeing your sexy body along with that wonderful ass.” She slowly dragged her tongue along her senpai’s neck, earning a shudder from the older girl. “I just can’t hold myself back anymore.” 

“Wha- sexy-?!” Chie wouldn’t have the opportunity to dwell on the matter; her thoughts cut off abruptly by her moans steadily growing louder as she squirmed helplessly against her junior’s advances. A sharp gasp escaping when she felt Rise’s other hand slip into her tight shorts, rubbing against her folds. The stimulation shooting bursts of electric shock up her spine. While Chie wasn’t really a stranger to masturbation, it was a completely different experience having someone else touch her down here in such a manner, especially another girl. She squeaked cutely as Rise pushed two fingers into her tight core, wriggling about and pumping in and out in an agonizingly slow pace as if she were exploring her folds.

“So tight, it like like my fingers are about to be crushed.” Giggled Rise, upping her pace faster, “Tell me, are you a virgin Senpai?” At the sight of her soft blush and looking away, Rise’s giggle turned into laughter, “Guess that answers my question; I swear, you’re so cute sometimes Chie-chan.” 

Chie’s blush grew deeper at the compliment, clearly not used to being referred to in such a manner. Given her habits, and growing up the way she did, the young Satonaka never once thought to be cute or beautiful like Rise-chan or Yukiko. Her lack of a body figure only added to her self-doubt regarding her appearance. Feeling Rise brush against one of her sweet spots made Chie squirm in pleasure, her thighs rubbing together and trapping her kouhai’s hand by the wrist. Her pleasure beginning to rise and heat pooling at the center of her core for a nearing climax. Only to groan when Rise suddenly stopped and pulled her fingers out of her snatch. Making the fighter look up to her with a look of confusion and slight pleading. 

“Sorry Senpai, did that feel good?” Rise giggled, licking the juices from her fingers. Sweet, just like the girl in front of her, “Didn’t mean to cut you off like that, but I figured to myself. why use my hand when I have a better way of making you cum?” 

Before Chie could ponder what she meant, the girl dipped down and disappeared in between her legs. Feeling her pull down her shorts and panties, a sharp sudden gasp left the brunette’s lips. As she felt Rise’s tongue plunge deep into her snatch. Hot, wet, and much different from hers or the singer’s fingers; she couldn’t keep herself from writhing around as her kouhai began eating her out. Gripping the bench as tightly as she could, her head threw itself back in unintended bliss. Her moans turned into borderline screams, echoed throughout the empty park, it was only sheer luck that nobody was around to witness or hear was going on. 

_ ‘My, I never knew Senpai was a screamer,’  _ Rise thought, mentally giggling in her head; the pop idol relishing the sounds coming from the normally tomboyish fighter. For someone who never considered herself to be girly like her or Yukiko, she sure was able to moan like one. Eventually, her exploration led to finding one of Chie’s sensitive sweet spots. Her tongue taking a sudden stab at the unsuspecting weak point for the fighter. 

A sharp gasp followed by a cry left Satonaka as she climaxed all over her Kouhai’s tongue and face. Her bucking uncontrollably as she sprayed her juices shamelessly all over, making Rise giggle as she pulled away. 

“Wow, never took you for a squirter, Senpai.” She dragged her tongue slowly across her lips, savory the sweet yet tangy taste of the martial artist, “I find it kinda hot. Now then, time we moved on to the main event.” 

Chie slowly looked up as Rise pulled down her shorts, her brown eyes nearly popping out of her skull at the sight of idol’s cock springing out. Hard, and leaking out pre from the tip, “I-Is that a-” 

“Dick? Why yes it is, Senpai.” Rise grinned, stroking it softly, “My ‘Not so little’ secret, and pride and joy. You wouldn’t believe how hard it was having to hide this thing from you and the others. Especially when I had to deal with your amazing bodies surrounding me every day.” 

“W-What?” Chie watched as Rise propped herself above her, lining her tip with her virgin entrance, “W-Wait, hold on a sec, you can’t be-” 

“Sorry Senpai,” Rise poked and prodded against the lower lips, biting her bottom as her heart started beating faster with excitement, “I’ve waited a long time for this; I can’t take it anymore.” With a firm grip on her thighs, Rise bucked her hips and thrust all the way deep into Chie’s core. Piercing through the thin barrier of tissue and punching all the way to her womb; claiming the brunette’s virginity in one swift motion. 

Nails dug into the wooden bench as Chie threw her head back with a choked gasp. Air rushing out of her lungs from the massive cock piercing her pussy without hesitation, the sensation felt a whole lot different from her fingers or even Rise’s tongue. If felt hot; hotter than anything she could’ve imagined, and the way it filled her insides was so surreal. It was overwhelming, mind-numbing, and… surprisingly good? 

Rise moaned lewdly, her fingers sinking deeply into Satonaka’s soft thighs as she dealt with the tightness coiling all around her, “So hot~” She purred with a bit of a husk in her tone. It took everything in her not to cum right then and there with hot amazing Chie’s insides felt to her. “I can’t believe I waited this long to do something like this.” 

Not even wasting a full minute, she began pumping her hips, drilling her cock deep into her beloved senpai’s pussy. Her lust starting to overtake her mind; focusing on nothing but making sure both of them felt amazing from this morning after jog turn fuck session. Chie did her best to breathe as the younger idol plow her insides; like a woman possessed. A part of her wanted to shove Rise off of her, to get the kouhai to see reason as to what she was doing and stop before it was too late. Yet at the same time, she didn’t. 

Another part, the smaller more sinful part of her mind, was quickly enjoying Rise’s shaft going down on her. The intense pleasure of being exposed to sex for the first time in her life, robbing her of all reasoning as her pussy clamped and squeezed all around the cock. She was so far lost, she hadn’t even been aware of the fact that she was unconsciously rocking her hips along to Rise’s thrusting. Desperate to derive more pleasure from the surprisingly dominant girl fucking her. An act that didn’t go unnoticed by the grinning Kujikawa. 

“Seems like you’re starting to enjoy it,” She giggled, that was great, that just made fucking her a lot easier and fun for her, “Well then, how about we do this?” 

Even with her mind clouded with lust, Chie raised a confused brow, “Huh?” She yelped cutely when she was lifted off the bench and found herself straddling Rise’s smaller hips. The new position prompting Rise’s member to push even further inside of her, threatening to pierce the girl’s womb all the way in. The futa simply grinned at the sight of Chie hunching herself against her, having her shoulders in a firm grip as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Too much for ya, Chie-chan?” 

“J-Just… g-gimme a sec to catch my breath.” 

“Don’t fade on me now senpai,” Rise brought her hands to the lithe bodied girl’s hips, “We’re just getting started.” 

She slammed the girl’s hips down to the base of her cock before Chie could brace herself. Bombarding the girl’s body with raw carnal bliss as she bucked her hips upwards, railing her as hard and fast as she could. It was too much for Chie, the screams she tried so hard to hold back tore out of her throat and echoed throughout the empty quiet area. Her moans and cries growing louder and louder as she bounced helplessly on Rise’s member, her mind no longer caring whether or not someone was to approach them or witness their depraved actions. Wrapping her arms around Rise, her body shuddered, her pussy clenching as she came all over the petite girl shamelessly. Yet that didn’t slow the girl down one bit as she rolled her hips through the climax, dragging it out as best as she could. 

_ ‘She’s so wrapped up in the pleasure, her mind’s practically gone now.’  _ Rise thought with a chuckle, she honestly hadn’t expected to break Chie this easily. But at the same time, she wasn’t complaining in the slightest. Feeling her cock twitch, a tale tell signs she was getting closer to her impending climax. She groaned and looked up to Chie, upping her pace faster as she hugged the girl’s waists, “Cumming, I’m cumming!” 

Reaching her limit, Rise slammed her cock all the way in balls deep. Piercing her Senpai’s womb as she flooded the brunette’s insides with her hot sticky load. Chie threw her head back as her body arched with rapturing bliss, cumming once more intensely all over Rise as she felt her womb being filled to the brim with the futa’s thick virile seed. Her eyes cross and tongue lolling out in a wanton smile, the amount eventually too much to be contained and soon splattered out all over the two girls. 

“S-Sho… ghuud…” Chie slurred her mind on the brink of blacking out.

Rise panted as she slumped back against the park bench, having Chie passed out on top of her, with her cock still lodged firmly deep inside of her. Only when she was started to come down from the pleasures of her high, did she finally realize what she had just done. Not only did she just fuck her senior; she didn’t brazenly in the middle of a park, where anyone could’ve caught them at any time. 

. . . and it felt incredible. 

“This was better than any masturbation session I’ve ever had on my own.” She muttered, “I wonder…” 

The gears in her head began to turn, thinking about how she could take advantage of this. Now that she was able to act on her longed desired fantasy, albeit, with a bit of lust-fueled force on her part, only one thing floated through her mind as her cock popped out of Chie’s cunt. 

“Who can I go after, next?” 


End file.
